


at the edge

by dandhelions



Series: just my taste [3]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandhelions/pseuds/dandhelions
Summary: Important OTP question: which one is nervous before their first kiss/first time and which one whispers “it’s just me, relax”





	at the edge

The city lights glitter across the harbour, reflecting off the water like stars in the sky above them.

Byulyi is almost certain Yongsun can hear the pounding of her heart. She can't tell if she's nervous or excited or both.

The only thing she knows is that Yongsun is beside her, warm and soft and close. Close enough to count her eyelashes, close enough that they are drawing the same, shaky breaths. 

Too close. 

Byulyi holds her breath and yes, Yongsun can definitely hear the drumbeat in her chest, as she tries not to think about how easy it would be to close the gap. 

Yongsun bites her lip, her smile small and shy. Her gaze flicks to Byulyi's eyes and to her lips and then she glances away, as if she's afraid someone will catch her even though they're the only two people on this dock. 

They always end up like this. Right on the precipice, teetering on the border of friendship and something more. Hearts racing, cheeks warm, gazes that linger far too long. Yet neither has dared to say what they're both thinking, to do what they both want. 

Because there's no stopping once you begin to fall, is there? 

"Byul." 

Yongsun's soft voice breaks the silence and Byulyi licks dry lips, tries to steady her voice. 

"Yeah?" 

It’s only Yongsun, only her best friend, only a girl with a smile that makes her forget how to breathe. 

Yet Byulyi has never been able to look away when Yongsun looks at her like this, with warm eyes so deep Byulyi wants to drown in them. With emotion like she’s never seen from anyone else, starting storms in Byulyi's chest yet holding her steady through them all. 

With barely concealed longing, like she knows the thoughts racing through Byulyi's mind. Like she knows that one small push, one quiet word, would be enough to send them both over the edge. 

Yongsun doesn't say anything. She doesn't need to; Byulyi can read the want in every shy glance, every tentative touch as she laces their fingers together. 

A want that tugs them closer, close enough to feel each other's breath on their lips. 

Too close to turn back. 

"It's just me." she whispers. And she says it like she means  _ it’s okay to fall _ . 

And Byulyi wonders why she ever hesitated when their lips finally meet. 

Her heart pounds and Yongsun’s fingers tremble against her skin and Byulyi kisses her, or maybe she kisses Byulyi, and there’s no turning back. The only thing Byulyi knows is that she doesn’t want to. 

It feels less like falling when Yongsun cups her cheeks and pulls her closer like she’s wanted to do this forever. No hesitation now, only certainty. When Yongsun fills her senses, the touch and taste and sound of her catches Byulyi's heart all over again, and it feels like she’s finally home.


End file.
